


Home

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy water fight one shot based off a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Water. It was only  _water_. Harmless, cold droplets of water. Droplets of water that were poured over her head by a now soon-to-be-dead Killian Jones.

“What the hell, Killian!” She spun around, annoyance written all over her face. “I mean seriously!”

“I don’t see a problem here, Swan. It was just an  _accident_.” Killian tilted his head adorably, fake innocence covering all his features. The hose he used to spray her with still in his hand. “Besides, you looked a little  _hot_.” He sinfully dragged out that last word, putting extra emphasis on the  _t_. She narrowed her eyes at him, the water dripping from her hair making her shiver. Yes, the water made her shiver, not the way he was looking at her with his tongue slowly tracing his lips. Maybe it was the slight breeze outside that made her shiver instead, but it was definitely not the way his eyes flashed down her body and back up.

* * *

 

_Two can play at that game._

She took a step towards him, sliding her fingers up his arm when she got close enough. His eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

“Well, I’m rather cold now Killian. Why dont you warm me up?” She was aiming for innocent and he seemed wary of her, but couldn’t resist her in the slightest.

“It would be my pleasure,  _Emma_.” Just as he moved forwards - _falling perfectly into Emma’s trap_ \- she grabbed the hose he had been loosely holding in his hand.

“Sorry?” She mirrored his words from what seemed like ages ago as she closed her fingers around the handle.

There would never be enough words to describe the satisfying feeling Emma got from the noise he made when the water hit him square in the face. Her answering giggle probably echoed throughout the empty yard.

“Oh you’ve done it now, Swan.” He glared at her as he wiped water out of his eyes. “I happen to be  _great_ at revenge.” He moved faster than she expected, snatching the hose from her hands.

“Which is quite surprising for a man of your age.” Emma flashed a grin before he turned the hose on her. A shriek of laughter pulling itself from her lips as she took off running.

“Swan!” Killian yelled after her, reminding her of a time so long ago. A time of giants and lairs and uncertainty. His arm looped around her waist, earning him a squeal of delight. She struggled half-heartedly to get out of his grasp, not really fighting because she liked this. No, _loved_ this. Loved  _him_. Loved the fact that they could run around a deserted yard with a hose, acting like small children.

“Killian I  _swear_  that if you-” She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence because in amidst all her struggling, he had taken the nozzle off the end of the hose. She screamed when the cold water ran down her spine, but his warm body pressed against hers...well, she didn’t exactly mind the situation. “Thats it  _sailor boy_.” She muttered, spinning around in his arms and tilting the hose away from her.

“Emma, don’t you-” She grinned as he thought better of finishing that sentence and moved like he was going to run away.

“I thought you liked a challenge.” A chuckle escaped his lips, but they hadn’t noticed that the hose had gotten tangled in all the struggling, and they tumbled to the ground. Killian broke her fall, a slight “ _oof_ ” escaping his mouth as they hit the ground. Emma couldn’t hold back the laughter as she shifted, the hose soaking them both.

“I think I win.” She had to admit, she loved seeing him like this. Water droplets in his hair, happiness in his eyes. The smile on his face infectious and Emma found herself smiling too. She pinned his hands to the ground, her tongue darting out to slowly trace her lips.

“The victor has yet to be announced, as the battle is not truly over.”  She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry, but how is the battle  _not_  over? You are  _immobile_ ,” her head dipped closer to his, “ _completely_  soaked,” and before she was able to complete the sentence, Killian pressed his lips against hers. It was a kiss full of laughter, as Emma couldn’t keep the giggles under control.

“What say we call it a tie?” Killian questioned, an eyebrow raising as he did so.

“A  _tie_? I do believe I won,  _Mr Jones_.” She kissed him again, silencing his protests. It was a while before they finally managed to stand up, intent on heading into the house and changing their clothes.

‘What if there was a way for us to  _both_  be victors in this situation?” The tone of his voice was suggestive, but had an underlying hesitancy to it.

“What exactly  _are_ you suggesting, Killian?” She knew damn well what he was suggesting and when he opened his mouth to respond, she took off on a run. “Try to keep up, old man!” She called over her shoulder, his growl of frustration pulling more laughter from her.

He caught up to her when she entered the house, his hand catching hers as he pulled her back towards him and spun them so she was pressed up against the door. His mouth meeting hers without any hesitance. This was the life Emma wanted from years ago. The life she mentioned up on the roof in New York, after she stopped Walsh. The life she had run from. One of laughter, and happiness, and overcoming all the obstacles in their way. One that allowed her to act like a child when she wanted and didn’t let her do it alone. She shivered, causing Killian to pull back.

“Come on, Swan. What say we get you warmed up.” Emma bit her lip, glancing up at Killian with a smile tugging on her lips.

“Race ya?” He beat her to the bedroom, but later, when she was wrapped in a blanket and pulled tight to his chest, she could only think that maybe they really we’re both victors for once.

_Emma finally fell asleep to the feeling of home._


End file.
